thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen and Bridget Hatt
Stephen Topham and Bridget Amanda Hatt (born 1941 and 1943) are Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt's grandchildren. In The Railway Series, Stephen took over his father's role as controller of the North Western Railway in 1984 and became Sir Topham Hatt III in 1997. Biography The Railway Series Stephen Hatt was in 1941 to Charles Topham and Amanda Hatt (nee Croarie), his sister Bridget was born two years later in 1943. In 1951, the Hatts spent a long holiday on Toby's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. He became the Fat Controller in 1984, and succeeded to his father's baronetcy upon his death in 1997. In 1970, he married Helen Margaret, a distant cousin and granddaughter of the Reverend Nicholas Dreswick, the much-respected historian of Sodor. They had three children: Richard Topham, born in 1972 and no doubt destined to be Sir Topham Hatt IV (Stephen will be seventy-six in 2017, though he has, as yet, given no hint of retiring), Charles Nicholas (1974-) and Emily Helen (1977-). He played a part in the construction of Jock, which was a project dear to his father's heart. With great skill, he masterminded the arrangements for the royal visit in 1995, when he welcomed the Prince of Wales on his first visit to Sodor. Thomas & Friends Stephen had never grown up to be controller, and has always remained ten years old. He was amongst the boys who teased Daisy about bull's-eyes, and was also amongst the boys who teased Sir Handel about George. He and Bridget helped Toby discover an old castle. He thought that Edward was the strongest and the best, after Edward pushed Duck, Gordon, and their trains into Knapford Station. He and Bridget flew a kite, which got blown away, but Thomas, along with Charlie, Percy, Edward and Emily retrieved it. He and Bridget later caught chickenpox, convincing Henry that engines could catch chickenpox as well. To cheer them up, their grandfather took them for a day out in Winston. Stephen attended Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas Lunch and the opening of the Harwick Branch Line with the rest of his family. Once, he, along with his sister and grandfather were supposed to take a tour around Arlesburgh Harbour on Skiff, however the rail boat thought he saw a mermaid and went to sea with just his grandfather aboard, to his and Bridget's distress. Eventually, Harold and Captain found them. Another time, he was part of a group of VIPs that Hugo took on a rail tour from Knapford to Vicarstown Biography The Railway Series Bridget Hatt was born in 1943 to Charles Topham Hatt and Amanda Croarie, two years after her brother. In 1951, the Hatts spent a long holiday on Toby's old line in East Anglia. Stephen was excited when he first met Toby, but Bridget accidentally offended him by assuming he was an electric tram. Thomas & Friends Bridget, like her brother, has never been shown to age, and has always stayed the same age ever since the first season. She and her brother helped Toby to find an abandoned castle. When it was her birthday, James was sent to collect her and take her to the town hall, and she took a liking to the pink undercoat he was painted in. She later caught chickenpox along with Stephen, convincing Henry that engines could also catch chickenpox. Once, she, along with her brother and grandfather were supposed to take a tour around Arlesburgh Harbour on Skiff, however the rail boat thought he saw a mermaid and went to sea with just her grandfather aboard, to her and Stephen's distress. Eventually, Harold and Captain found them. Bridget was also part of a group of VIPs that Hugo took on a rail tour from Knapford to Vicarstown and back. Trivia * Stephen and Bridget guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series. * Princess Celestia is very fond of Stephen and Bridget Hatt, whom they are excited every time they meet up with her. * Stephen and Bridget Hatt is good friends with Sarah and James since they're all siblings. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Humans Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Brothers Category:Sisters Category:Duos Category:Grandchildren Category:Groups Category:Males Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Kids